Lightsaber Types
=Hilt Types= Standard By far the easiest to use and the most common type of hilt seen in the galaxy. Electrum A lightsaber with a hilt forged from gold-like electrum is often called an "Electrum lightsaber." The electrum finish gives the lightsaber a majestic, regal appearance. In the last days of the Old Jedi Order, golden and electrum lightsabers were reserved for senior members of the Jedi Council. Curve-Hilted The curve-hilted lightsaber is a standard lightsaber design that came into use during the prime of Form II lightsaber combat. Curved hilts allow more precise movements as well as perfect flexibility in lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat. It is also more complex and gives the maker more of a challenge in aligning its crystals. It requires a minor variation in holding the grip. It needs to be held more in the palm, farther away from the fingertips. It gives the wielder more power with overhand strikes and can change the angle of the attacks by the mexrest fraction of a degree. Some moves are more difficult with the hooked hilt, but many others became far more effective. This hilt design is not limited to Form II. Its advantages in dueling carry over to every form including Form V. Tonfa-Style A rare perpendicular-gripped type of lightsaber. Its design allows for a wide variety of blocking, trapping, jabbing and slashing techniques making it a versatile and highly dangerous weapon in the hands of someone trained in its use. Wrist Hilt Another rare variation where the lightsaber is attached to the wrist instead of clipped to a belt. This makes it easier and faster to have the lightsaber ready since the weapon is always close at hand. It also makes concealing the lightsaber much easier, allowing for surprise attacks. Due to the deceitful and aggressive nature of this variation, it was not endorsed by the Jedi Order, but has found some favor with various Darksiders. =Blade Types= Singlebladed The most common variety of lightsaber. Dual-Phase This rare type of lightsaber uses a combination of focusing crystals to create a blade that can extend up to double the original length with a simple activation. Unlike typical lightsabers, which often have a manual adjuster for reducing the blade emission, the dual-phased blade can be triggered in an instant, adding an element of surprise to catch an opponent off guard. Additionally, dual-phase lightsabers also have a blade-width adjust. Great Lightsaber / Light Club The lightclub is a weapon similar to a lightsaber, however special focusing crystals and power systems enable this rare lightsaber to project a blade up to three meters in length. These large lightsabers are generally used only by beings of immense stature. Short Lightsaber The short lightsaber employs a shorter blade than the more common lightsaber. The smaller blade allows for easier use in combat by those Jedi who are of a smaller stature. Also, a short lightsaber is sometimes utilized in the Jar'Kai combat style by individuals of normal stature. Shoto The shoto is a lightsaber with a shorter blade and can be used as an assault knife. Because this type of lightsaber has a very small blade, it can even be easily used by those not sensitive to the Force. Essentially its purpose is to work in conjunction with another lightsaber and counter attacks by an opponent's weapon while freeing the primary lightsaber for a return strike. To this end shoto wielders are required to become proficient in the lightsaber technique of Jar'Kai in order to reduce risk of injury to themselves due to the increased dexterity needed to master the use of both blades simultaneously. Training Lightsaber The training lightsaber is used to practice lightsaber combat. While non-lethal, contact with the blade can cause bruising and even minor burns. This type of lightsaber is often used in conjunction with the basic Shii-Cho style of lightsaber combat. Underwater Lightsaber Most lightsabers short out when the blade touches water, this blade is made to operate underwater due to two crystals employing a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse. Firesaber The crystals in this variation on the single blade are misaligned just enough to keep the solid core of the saber but cause the energy around it to flare out. Although not as effective a cutting tool as a regular lightsaber blade, the firesaber is still able to block other sabers and are often known to "spit" when struck - spilling lightsaber energy randomly to burn whatever is nearby. Often this kind of saber can cause as much damage to the user as it does to the enemy if they have no way to compensate for it. The sheer collateral damage the combatants endure from the firesaber during a duel tends to make any fighting brief. Firesabers can be very unstable, blowing up in their user's hands or simply having the blade die in mid-combat, unless they're built to exacting specifications. =Weapon Variants= Double-Bladed Lightsaber / Saberstaff / Lightsaber Lance / Lightstaff A long-hilted version of the standard lightsaber which can emit a blade from both ends. Each blade can be activated independently of one another or simultaneously. It can be one hilt or two normal lightsabers attached together. This is often even more dangerous to the untrained wielder than to the opponent. It came to be known as a "Sith lightsaber" because it was preferred by Sith and was possibly invented by Dark Lord of the Sith Exar Kun. Although double-bladed lightsabers are commonly believed to be aggressive and destructive, some Jedi have been known to wield them as well. Fiber-Cord Linked Lightsaber A fiber-cord linked lightsaber is a form of double-bladed lightsaber where the hilts are joined by a fiber cord. More difficult to control than a double-bladed saber, the fiber cord joint of the weapon gives the wielder the benefit of striking from unexpected angles. In addition, the hilt can be easily split into two to use the two blades separately and then be merged once again. Forked Lightsaber This form of twin-bladed lightsaber is essentially a regular crystal lightsaber with a second emitter coming out of the hilt at a 45-degree angle to the axis of the lightsaber. The hilt is also slightly curved. Lightsaber Cane The lightsaber cane consists of a cane or staff of varying degrees in length, with the lightsaber emitter located on one end. The cane serves as a long handle, increasing the reach and range of the weapon. Another advantage is surprise, as the cane's appearance can be rather commonplace until the lightsaber is lit. Lightwhip The lightwhip is an exotic variation of the lightsaber that only specially-trained Jedi can wield. It can either have a solid core of cortosis or other lightsaber-resistant minerals or it can be a blade of pure energy. Like the lightsaber, it emits a coherent beam of energy, but unlike the lightsaber's, it is long and flexible enough to be wielded like a whip. Light Ring Similiar in style to a chakram. Like the lightwhip, the light ring is not a lightsaber in the formal term. Lightsaber Pike The lightsaber pike, also known as lightsaber lance, was a unique weapon that resembled a primitive poleaxe in many aspects. The long handle of the weapon was made of phrik alloy, which allowed it to resist lightsabers. At the end of the handle was a lightsaber blade that was shorter and thicker than a normal one. The blade could be activated by a switch further down the weapon's haft. Including the blade, the weapon was almost as long as the wielder's body, and could keep enemies at a distance, giving the wielder the advantage of a longer reach. Category:Classifications Category:Lightsabers Category:Fighting Styles Category:Combat